Issue 150
Issue 150 is the one-hundred and fiftieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 25: No Turning Back. It was published on January 13th, 2016. Plot The issue starts with Dwight leaving the Sanctuary with some residents looking on, including his former wife Sherry. He is followed by Laura, who Dwight assumes is coming to ask him to go back; however, she has decided to come with him. Back in Alexandria, Eugene and Rick continues to talk about the formation of their new military. Eugene is pleased with Rick's idea since it will both appease the more blood-thirsty of them as well as giving the people something to rally behind, allowing them the time they'd need to figure out the best way to strike back at The Whisperers. Leaving Eugene's house later that night, Rick is suddenly confronted and pushed to the ground by two hooded men. One of the hooded men proceeds beat Rick and taunt him about his lacking leadership. Eventually his hood falls down, revealing him to be Morton. He is eventually told to stop the beating by the other hooded man, who is revealed to be Vincent. He subsequently tackles Morton to the ground and reminds him that they were only suppose to intimidate Rick. Morton fights back against Vincent believing that they have no choice but to murder Rick now since he has seen his face and proclaims that he won't just stand by and let the whisperers come back and kill more of their people. Morton then leans over Rick to grab his cane. Rick's head shoots up and bites into Morton's neck. Morton succumbs to blood loss and Rick falls to the ground unconscious. Vincent flees the scene in a state of panic. At the Hilltop mansion, Andrea is walking the corridors and finds Carl having sex with Lydia, who appears to be feeling his eye. A stunned Andrea doesn't intervene and decides to walk off. Presumably hours later Rick is found by Maggie who panics and takes him to Dr. Carson's house where he is surrounded by Jesus, Maggie, and Michonne. Rick tells Michonne to go find Vincent and she goes after him. Rick walks outside to see his people while Maggie tries to convince him to go back in and get cleaned up and recover but he is adamant and insists they see him in his current state. Rick proceeds to speak in front of the gathered group of people and starts off by telling them that he was attacked last night by two of their own because he wasn't taking action fast enough. He affirms that maybe they're right and admits he's scared of going back to the way they things were before. He tells the crowd that he is sure they remember their own experiences of those earlier times as well and that he himself lost his wife, his child and so many friends he can't even remember them all. He insists they cannot return to those days and that as a leader his most important job is to make sure they move forward and not back. During this, Dwight and Laura arrives. Rick continues by saying that his hesitance to strike back at the saviors with force stems from the fact that if they do so, they could be endangering everything they have managed to build and accomplished together, emphasizing that working together in a large group is what has kept them safe thus far. Finishing his speech, Rick tells them that in pursuing the safety they desired they have made themselves weak, and he has allowed it to happen. He announces that they will be forming a joint military between the communities. A force they can send in to handle The Whisperers and any other threat that arises. Michonne arrives with Vincent and Rick asks her to bring him up to the podium. Vincent frantically tries to apologize but Rick cuts him off and goes on to publicly forgive him for his actions. He tells Vincent that it's time for them to come together and not tear themselves apart. Turning to the crowd again, Rick proclaims that this is not the time to fight their own, that evil looms large over them all and that they must come together to silence the whisperers once and for all. Rick's speech is received overwhelmingly positive by the crowd and they all start chanting: "Rick Grimes" Down in the holding cells, Negan is seen smiling and says to himself, "'atta boy." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Paula *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Tara *Sherry *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Rolland *Dante *Louie *Lydia *Morton Rose *Julia *Vincent *Laura *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *The Saviors Deaths *Morton Rose Trivia *Last appearance of Morton Rose. *It was teased on the official The Walking Dead Facebook page that this issue would be "huge". *This issue has 30 pages of content (40 pages total), making it one of the largest issues of The Walking Dead, along with Issue #100 and Issue #127. *Rick loses at least one tooth this issue, adding to his other physical injuries. *This issue has variant covers, one of them being made by Tony Moore, who illustrated Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. His variant cover mirrors Issue 1, with the fallen members of the Atlanta Camp (and Judith) on the reflections of the windows instead of zombies. *This issue marks the second time that Rick has killed someone by biting into their throat, the first time being issue 57 when he killed Bandit 2. References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise